Fulminata
Chapter.]] The Fulminata is a demi-company of the Ultramarines Chapter which is composed entirely of Primaris Space Marines. The demicompany was originally commanded by Primaris Captain Demeter and operates from the Battle Barge Spear of Macragge. The Fulminata served as a mobile strike force for the Chapter during the Era Indomitus following the borth of the Great Rift. A little over half of the demi-company's members were born on Mars and raised to Primaris Marine status during the Ultima Founding, and because of this, they are not buried within Realm of Ultramar space like most Ultramarines when they die. Instead, after funeral rites and a recounting of their deeds, the honoured dead of the Fulminata who were native to the Red Planet are cremated aboard the Spear of Macragge and their remains are consigned to the cold void of space. Order of Battle Presented below is the composition of the Fulminata as it was seen in battle during the fight against WAAAGH! Urgork on Ikara IX. Command Squad Primaris Captain Demeter was the original commander of the Fulminata. Additional leadership elements included Lieutenant Tyranus, who was promoted to the rank of Captain to replace Demeter in the aftermath of the battle on Ikara IX, Lieutenant Samson, Techmarine Tiburon, Apothecary Polixis and Primaris Chaplain Kastor. Battle-Brother Tars of the defunct Squad Drusus was later promoted to serve as a Sergeant in the full Ultramarines 2nd Company. The Command Squad did not possess an Ancient, but Venerable Dreadnought Mars Skyrus was assigned to carry the banner of the Fulminata. Intercessor Squads The Fulminata is comprised of 4 Intercessor Squads: *'Squad Nerva' - Led by Sergeant Nerva. *'Squad Valorius' - Led by Sergeant Valorius. *'Squad Faustus' - Led by Sergeant Faustus. *'Squad Klastis' - Led by Sergeant Klastis. Reiver Squads The Fulminata is comprised of 1 Reiver Squad: *'Squad Severus' - Led by Sergeant Severus. Agressor Squads The Fulminata is comprised of 1 Aggressor Squad: * Squad Tiro - Led by Sergeant Tiro. Hellblaster Squads The Fulminata is comprised of 1 Hellblaster Squad: *'Squad Domitian' - Led by Sergeant Domitian. Armoured Support * Venerable Dreadnought Mars Skyrus Notable Campaigns *'Battle of Atari (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Tchari were a Chaos Cult that began a rebellion on the Imperial world of Atari during the Era Indomitus at some time after the Great Rift's creation. When the Ultramarines Strike Force Fulminata later arrived to defend the world, the cult moved to attack the manor of Planetary Governor de la Sario, whose DNA held the key to victory over the Imperial forces. Only the bloodline of the rulers of Atari could access the gene-vault that contained the codes for the world's orbiting weapon platforms. With access to such powerful weapons, the cult could scour the world's surface of all opposition. Despite the intervention of one of the Fulminata's squads, the Tchari captured the Planetary Governor and were in the process of escaping with him when the Fulminata' Captain, Demeter, ordered an air strike that killed the governor. Though the squad sent to save the governor had failedtheir initial mission, they were able to rescue his daughter and with access to her genetic signature the Space Marines gained control of Atari's orbital weapons and used them to destroy the Tchari. *'Battle of Lorenzis (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Fulminata fought the forces of Chaos on the world of Lorenzis at some point during the Era Indomitus. *'Cult of the Fivefold (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Fulminate faced the Chaos Cult known as the Cult of the Fivefold at some time during the Era Indomitus. *'Tabran Campaign (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Fulminata participated in the Tabran Campaign during the Era Indomitus. *'Battle of Ikara IX (Unknown Date.M42)' - The Imperial Mining World and Industrial world of Ikara IX was invaded by the Ork forces of the WAAAGH! commanded by Warlord Urgork during the Era Indomitus. Strike Force Fulminata was one of the Ultramarine strike forces sent to deal with the threat. Sources *''Blood of Iax'' (Novel) by Robbie MacGiven, Chs. 1-3, pg. 330 *''A Brother's Confession'' (Short Story) by Robbie MacGiven Category:F Category:Primaris Space Marines Category:Space Marines Category:Ultramarines